My starry Jeezny
by A Hannar Darkly
Summary: A story for my friend. M just to be safe. Billy Boy/Alex pairing.
1. Chapter 1

1

So it is like 5AM, or some shit. And my friend Maeghan wanted me to write her a quick A Clockwork Orange FF. Since she is making me a handmade Marluxia doll. I said I would pair BillyBoy and Alex. Well Here it goes.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own A Clockwork Orange, and if I did it would be fucking awesome!

**Warning:** This is all supposed to be humorous. And in no way serious!

Hi, my name is Alex Merzky Chelloveck Cal Horrorshow DeLarge, I am fifteen years old. I have blue eyes, black hair with purple tips, and really pale skin. I fink MCR is the best band eva! Yeah 666!!1 Yeah but one day I wuz walking down the street listening to "Going Under" by Evanescence on mi ipod. Then I herd some1 yell over at me.

"Hai! Alex!!1" I turned around nd it was mi enemie Billyboi. He wuz wering blak pantz with a blak shirt and a red die (geddit becuz I'm goffik) nd he wuz wering blak combat boots. I growled "Well if it isn't old Billyboi." He walked over 2 me and placed his hand on mi shoulder "Peace, I wana be droogs." I pulled down my blak leather mini skirt dat had pink lace al over it. Trying 2 hide mi legs from the pervy looking guy."Oh don hide dem nogas." I blushed nd looked awai. "So, Alex, I herd dere is a MCR concert 2nite. Want 2 join me?" I looked at him "OMG! YES!1 I love MCR! 666 forever!!1!!1!!" I jumped up and down from the excitement, but then stoped becuz Billyboi wuz staring. "Well c u l8r." Then he walked awai. I hurried up and ran home 2 get ready.

--(a few hours later)--

MCR wuz finishing up the song "I'm nut OK (I promise)" And Billyboi wuz holding mi hand. Then he whispered in mi ear "Let's go somewhear else." he screamed seductively. I blushed nd followed him in2 the near by forest. Then he pushed me up against a tree nd lifted up my mini mini leather skirt and put his thingy in my but. After about ten minutes I came. Then some1 wuz walking by nd than stopped.

"Alex?" I gasped.

It wuz...DIM!

**End note:** ahahaha "Cliffhangers are.." Well this was pretty hard for me to write. I had to make my self a lot dumber. Wow. Well I guess you can review. And if you flame me, I could careless. I would just say read the warning.

D:

–ahannardarkly!


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: so it has been a while since I wrote this and I feel that I should add a second chapter. So yeah. Let's begin

"OH MI GOTH. DIM it isn't wut u fink it luks leik.!!1"

I pushed Billie- Boi of mi nd den went aftre him. Billie-boi yeled after me "HAY. CALL MI!= I wrout mi numba on ur arm!" den he left.

Dim stoped at the end of da forestr and he turn 2 luk mi. "WUT IZ UR PROBLEM! I LUV U AND DAT IT WUT YOUO DO WEN I AM GON FOR TOO DAYS!" he stated crying nd I did 2. "I'm sorrie Dim. I luv u two." den we kissed and den we make-out.

After dat we do da old in-out-in-out and Billie BOI comez bak and sees us. He gigled and started to masticate to us. I den hurfd his maons and I luked up and said "let's make dis a tree-sume!"

Billie-boi wanted to bhut Dim punched me in da face den stabed billie-boi. "NO!!!1! I WUNT U AL 4 MISELF!" he den grabed e rope nd tied it arund my neck and p-ullef me away liek a dog. I started to cry. "BILLIE-BOI saev me!" den I wuz gon.

—BILLIE-BOI POV—

I sat downe on da gras unda da tree and thougt how I wuz going to savev Alex Merzky Chellovek Cal Horrorshow Delarge. I thougtt that I culd go 2 his huse and get his parents 2 halp but dey don't care bout him. Dey R preps. So I went to go luk for his oder frienz pete nnd georgie.

—ALEX POV—

I wuz in dim's room wher he had me tied to hid bed. It luked liek an ovr-siozed coffin. Which is gud bcuz I'm a vampyre. So he comes in wif a cup ful of blod that I thougt he wuz going to give to mii but insted he jtok and drank it jinfront 4 of me. "HAY, I NED BLUD 2! !!11! IAM A VUHMPYRE 2!1231223211!!!!!!" he only laughed in mi face and left again. It wuz hours be4 he cam bak. And when he did he said "So alex we r going two haev sum fun."

REVIEW PLZKTHANXBAI.

LOL


End file.
